


Alone Time

by WolfCat_Hybrid



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Wordcount: 100-500, i totally headcanon ashe as introvert, introvert time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCat_Hybrid/pseuds/WolfCat_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aesling needs some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

As much as Aesling enjoyed the company of the others, she needed her alone time. Which was something the others didn't seem to realize. She knew they meant the best for her, but after a while, the near constant noises and talking got on her nerves. During the times when the couldn't handle it anymore, she would give anything for some alone time. Thog, of course, hadn't gotten around to having any bedrooms built, or any other private rooms, for that matter.

Ashe had found the tree purely by accident. Charoth had wandered off into the woods somewhere, and Ashe had gone off looking for him. Ashe had only just spotted the flash of white that was Charoth when he seemed to disappear through a wall of vines. Further inspection revealed that the vines hid a pathway, and just beyond was a small clearing with a giant tree right in the middle. It looked the same as the others in the forest, and yet it was much larger, almost as big as some of the ones from Meathe. Charoth had already climbed the branches of the tree, and chirped down at her happily. Ashe quickly followed suit, worried Charoth would fall, but Charoth simply continued to swiftly climb higher and higher. He finally stopped at a large split of branches, and Ashe realized what Charoth had found for her- a place to be alone when she needed it. 

It took some time to find all the supplies, but when she was done the tree looked amazing. Some fireflies in colored bottles made amazing lights, and some pillows she snagged from Gregor made it feel like a home. A part of Ashe was worried about the fact that something that reminded her so much of Meathe- a place that seemed to hold so many negative memories- was now her only place of solitude, but she did her best to push these thoughts to the back of her head. The tree was a safe place for her, and she often spent time after missions unwinding with a bottle of beer (she still refused to go near any Keer) and a book (she often borrowed one from Markus. If he noticed, he never complained). Maybe one day she would tell the others, but for now Ashe would enjoy her own personal sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first got this idea, I wanted to try to draw it. Upon realizing I have no idea how to draw a comic, I decided to give writing a try. The idea that Ashe has a separate tree to live in actually came from her wiki page. This actually was a lot shorter than I first imagined.


End file.
